Terrors of Then
by websky
Summary: Just a one-shot involving Annabeth dealing with coming back from tartarus, and Percy being there to comfort her.


**Blood of Olympus fan fiction**

**Percy and Annabeth **

**Just a short little one-shot of what I think Annabeth might be dealing with in Blood of Olympus,**

**but probably won't happen so will be becoming an AU by the 7****th ****Can't WAIT for BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!**

**Enjoy. **

Percy heard the screams; he jumped awake in his bed. Rushing to Annabeth's cabin before anyone else awoke. He slams the door open, to hear her screaming and kicking. Percy quickly ran and took a seat on her bed, taking hold of her hand. "Shhh Annabeth it's okay, it's only a dream." Her screams became more hushed, and her breathing slowed. Percy squeezes her hand.

"Is everything okay?" Jason and Piper stood hovering by the door. Percy nods. This hadn't been the first night she'd done this. The first week they'd returned from Tartarus they had been stuck in a daze. That horror they'd went through had been traumatic. The night terrors only started after they'd been back for a week. After that for the past five days anytime Annabeth closed her eyes, something like this would happen.

Annabeth eyes pop open, stung with tears she hadn't realized been leaking. She sits up, letting go of Percy's hand. "Oh no." She hugs her shoulders. "I did it again didn't I?" Annabeth was one of the strongest people Percy knew, but the trauma they both had experienced would be enough to break anyone.

She wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry" She breathes. "I'm okay Percy you can go back." Her body shook, to a cold wind. Her eyes had bags under them; she'd been asking to take watch almost every night so she didn't have to sleep.

"No it's okay I'll stay with you a bit longer." If Percy left, he was scared that Annabeth would keep herself up trying hard not to fall asleep and dream of that place. Percy hadn't been left unscathed either. He'd been having dreams as well, but he was better at hiding them then Annabeth. Annabeth had been trying, but it was hard for her. Where they'd been couldn't disappear so easily.

Tartarus was their nightmare, and Percy was scared to leave Annabeth alone for even a minute now. He was scared that she would cave into her nightmares that she'd cave in and never come back.

"We're not there anymore." Percy assures her.

Annabeth nods, still hugging her knees.

"I know it's just every time I close my eyes…"

"Don't." Percy kisses her; Annabeth let her head slip back on the pillow.

"Just stay with me another few minutes." Annabeth yawns closing her eyes to see that terror again.

Percy looks and Piper and Jason by the door, Piper pulls Jason sleeve and the two begin to leave. Percy mouths 'I'll look after her' to Jason, so Jason can leave with ease.

Percy wipes some of Annabeth's blonde hair out of her eyes. Her breathing is ragged and her heart is pumping at an alarming rate. Percy rubs her shoulder. Annabeth grinds her teeth, no doubt remembering the evil things they encountered in that retched place. After Annabeth seemed to be asleep, Percy stands up and gets ready to return to his own bunk but Annabeth grabs his arm before he can go.

"Don't leave me." She mumbles her eyes still red from the tears earlier. Percy blushes. "I no it's stupid and I'm such a coward but Percy with you I feel so much safer. When I'm alone I have so many nightmares of you dying and me being able to do nothing in that horrible place, but if you were with me…." She trails off. "Please stay."

Percy walks back over to Annabeth's bed. Her soft skin was so delicate looking Percy had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. Her grey eyes were trying to hold back tears.

Annabeth was scared. And in a weird sort of way it made Percy happy that she was willing to share this fear with him. If it were anyone else she would put on a brave face and act as if nothing scared her, but with him she was willing to dive in and let him take control. She trusted him.

Percy reaches out his arm and grabs Annabeth's head, and brings it into his chest. "It's okay Annabeth; I don't have to go anywhere. I'm not going to die, and the two of us will never be separated." Percy wraps his arms around her. "You don't have to be scared with me; I love you and will always be together."

Annabeth tries to hold back her tears but for the first time in a while she doesn't want to, these were tears of relief. Annabeth lies back down Percy coming with her. Annabeth rests her head against Percy's chest, feeling for the first time in a while safety. Annabeth smiles, happy that she was out of Tartarus, and that she was safe in her boyfriend's arms.

For the first time in a while Annabeth went to sleep with no nightmares.

**The end, review to give your opinion. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
